Historia de Amor en cuatro tiempos
by AlexissEdith
Summary: [Terminado] [AU] [OoC] Luego de sufrir decepciones Chizuru y Kenji se hacen amigos para compartir el dolor. El tiempo pasa y ellos comienzan a sentir cosas el uno por el otro. Pero aún pesan los fracasos anteriores. ¿Podrán reunir el valor necesario para jugarse por amor o dejaran pasar la oportunidad?


**A/N: **

**1) Los personajes pertenecen a Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun creado por Robico.**

** 2) Las escenas estan divididas en cuatro partes denominadas tiempos; cada una con sus titulos correspondientes; en referencia a los cuatros movimientos que componen una sinfonía (que tienen su propio tempo y estructura). **

** 3) La narración ha sido realizada desde el punto de vista de los personajes, para que puedan apreciarse mejor sus emociones y pensamientos.**

* * *

**Historia de amor en cuatro tiempos:**

**Tiempo 1 - Cuando estoy cerca de ti**

**Chizuru Oshima**

Cómo decirte que te amo, si cada vez que me acerco a ti, para hablarte, parece como si me fuera a da un infarto. Mi corazón late tan acelerado cuando te siente cerca que parece que se fuera a salir de adentro mío.

Y eso no es todo pues estando delante de ti no puedo coordinar ni una idea coherente. Se me enredan las palabras en la boca y solo puedo, al mirarte, reírme nerviosamente y salir corriendo lo más lejos de tu atrapante hechizo.

Es tanta la influencia que ejerces en mí que siento que mi mundo entero se paraliza con tu sola presencia. Y yo sin poderte confesar lo que me haces sentir vivo con el miedo de que otra de mi lado te aparte.

De noche tengo pesadillas en las que una mujer; más valiente, confiada y atrevida que yo; logra despertar tu corazón y encender tu vida con amor y pasión. Y es ahí cuando despierto con la angustia aferrada a mi pecho y lagrimas en los ojos que me recuerdan que mi alma de ti está enamorada y que moriría si te perdiera.

Pero aún así nada en mí se atreve a confesarte lo que me haces sentir y eso porque me paralizo, me estremezco, me acobardo y me derrito cuando estoy cerca de ti.

* * *

**Tiempo 2 - Esperando por ti**

**Kenji Yamaguchi**

Siempre estas por decirme algo pero en el último momento te arrepientes y te marchas. Daría lo que fuera por leer tu mente, por saber lo que piensas y que sientes cuando me ves. Pero como eso es imposible debo vivir en la vereda de la incertidumbre,imaginando que quizás te duermes pensando en mí, (como yo lo hago pensando en ti).

Y es que si bien parece más fácil para un hombre encarar a una mujer debo admitir que tengo miedo de salir herido otra vez. Por eso no me animo a dar el primer paso y dejo pasar el tiempo conformándome con verte aunque sea sólo por un rato.

Sin embargo en estas últimas semanas, en las que te has mostrado un poco extraña cuando estas cerca de mí, me he puesto a pensar. Y lo que pienso es que si sigo esperando por ti, deseando que seas vos la que dé el primer paso, puedo llegar a perderte para siempre. Por eso he decidido confesarte este profundo sentimiento que tú has despertado, dentro mío, y que, con cada sonrisa o risa nerviosa, mantienes vivo.

No importa sin de esta empresa salgo herido lo esencial es que te diga «te amo» antes de que por no decirlo para siempre te haya perdido.

* * *

**Tiempo 3- Antes de que me arrepienta, te lo confesare **

**Chizuru**

Por lo que advierte el reloj de mi mesita de luz son las seis de la mañana y he despertado temblando, con frío y con gotas de sudor recorriéndome el rostro. Y es que otra vez me ha asaltado la pesadilla que me muestra como otra mujer, (con más determinación que yo), te aparta por siempre de mi lado.

Mientras trato de calmar el temblor y controlar mi respiración me digo que ya no puedo escapar y que debo esta insoportable situación enfrentar de una vez por todas.

Me levanto, me doy un refrescante baño y entretanto voy planeando como confesarte lo que por ti siento. El agua al caer sobre mí me hace recordar que no estoy hecha para estas cosas. Siempre fui torpe para hablar de amor, las palabras se me enredaban en la lengua y en medio de los malos entendidos, que esto suscitaba, la friendzone era la única opción que me quedaba.

No obstante, hoy, no quiero que me pase lo mismo de siempre. Pues lo que siento esta vez, es totalmente diferente. Tú me haces sentir fuerte, me motivas a crecer y me impulsas a seguir adelante.

En los breves encuentros que hemos tenido, querido amigo mío, me has hecho sonreír y olvidar todo aquello que ayer me hizo sufrir. Y es por eso que, descubriéndome mujer, hoy tomo fuerzas y me armo de valor para decirte que solo puedo a ti amarte.

Con todo esto en mente me visto y salgo para el Instituto. Esta vez no retrocederé cuando te vea, y antes de que me arrepienta, este profundo sentimiento te confesare.

Parado en la entrada, del Instituto, te encontré y al mirarte pienso que hoy tu presencia deslumbra más que nunca. Pero aunque tu prestancia me encandile no vacilare y te diré, una vez por todas, todo lo que tú me haces sentir.

Despacio me llego hasta donde estás tomo tu mano y entrelazándola a la mía me acerco a tu oído para decirte:

—Ken…Ken… Kenji ai… shi… aishiteru.

Acto seguido me atrajiste más a ti y abrazándome con fuerza me respondiste:

—Yo también te amo, Chizuru.

Ante esta respuesta; sin deshacer nuestro abrazo; busque tus labios, (que de igual forma buscaban los míos), y nos fundimos en un cálido beso.

* * *

**Tiempo 4-Volveré a abrir las puertas de mi corazón, solo para dejarte entrar a ti **

**Kenji**

Doy vueltas en la cama desordenando las sabanas y murmurando que «es evidente que esta noche no podre dormir». Y es que en mi mente sigue latente el extraño comportamiento que tienes últimamente; cuando estas cerca de mí; y lo que me haces sentir.

Sabiendo que aún falta para que salga el sol me siento en los pies de la cama y repaso, en silencio, cuántas veces me sentí así… extrañamente indefenso. Es así como; (en fantasmagórica aparición); van desfilando ante mí las veces que fui rechazado, las veces que mi amor fue despreciado y las tantas que como amigo he quedado.

Y mientras me detengo en mi última decepción, (en la que mi mejor amigo tuvo más suerte que yo y se quedo con la chica que ambos pretendíamos), me entra el temor de que hoy contigo me ocurra lo mismo.

Ante el escalofrío que recorre mi ser decido levantarme, encaminarme al baño y mojarme la cara. Luego, algo más relajado, me miro al espejo y reflexiono que si bien en cuestiones del corazón no he tenido mucha suerte nada dice que volver a fracasar esté escrito.

Entonces me doy cuenta que entre nosotros todo se ha dado de forma totalmente diferente. Comenzamos siendo amigos, compañeros de pena, ya que tú también en el ayer has sufrido tanto como yo. Después; sin planearlo ni buscarlo; tu sonrisa mi mundo ha iluminado y tu voz, (esa que me dejas escuchar de vez en cuando), ha llegado a cautivar hasta la parte más obscura de mi alma volviéndola más clara y más cálida.

Por eso sonrío y mientra me visto me digo: «volveré a abrir las puertas de mi corazón solo dejarte entrar a ti». Completamente listo y decidido me dirijo a tu Instituto pues no pasara de hoy el decirte que «eres mi vida y mi amor».

Al tiempo de esperarte miro mi reloj, que marca las siete, y comienzo a impacientarme temiendo que hoy tú a venir no llegues. Mas, deteniendo mis divagaciones, me sorprende el roce de tu mano y el susurro de tu voz que en el oído me dice:

—Ken… Ken… Kenji, ai…shi…aishiteru.

Sin perder tiempo te acerco a mi pecho y abrazándote fuerte te respondo:

—Yo también te amo, Chizuru.

Después busco tus labios; que andaban buscando los míos; y disipamos cualquier duda que pudiera haber quedado entregándonos el alma en un beso apasionado.


End file.
